


Competition

by rebecca_selene



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shang thinks he’s bested Mulan, but she knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomwords100**](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/) 2011 31 Day Drabble Challenge [picture prompt 2](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/208363.html)

“Not bad.” Shang downed the purple-red liquid brought by the foreign delegates, abandoning the polite sips he’d started the welcoming feast with. He grinned lopsidedly at his wife’s frown. “What, upset there’s something you can’t best me in?” he said, tipping his glass to her. “Drink is _men’s_ work, of course.”

Mulan raised an eyebrow and took another sip, biding her time.

When Shang collapsed into bed after dinner, not initiating his “husbandly duties,” as he called them, like he’d done every other night, Mulan took it upon herself to show him exactly how well she could do men’s work.


End file.
